Twice the Debauchery
by L1fe1sd1v1ne
Summary: Two months into dating, Kenshin and Kaoru live deceptively mundane lives. Despite their strong mutual feelings, both have been hiding a very big secret: they are both assassins working under adversarial syndicates. During their last assignment, they cross paths on opposite sides of the coin.
1. Chapter 1

**Twice the Debauchery**

 _A Rurouni Kenshin Fan-Fiction_

* * *

Synopsis: Two months into dating, Kenshin and Kaoru live deceptively mundane lives. Kaoru, 21 years old, studies at a high-ranking university in Tokyo as a music major. Kenshin, 32, is a successful and well-respected neurosurgeon at the local hospital. Despite their strong mutual feelings, both have been hiding a very big secret: they are both assassins working under adversarial syndicates. During their last assignment, they cross paths on opposite sides of the coin.

* * *

PART ONE: I WAS FEELING DOWN, BUT THEN I MET YOU

 _Kaoru:_ I loved days like these – when rain clouds were large against an otherwise sunny sky and ready to burst over with serendipitous summer showers. Per usual, I cut across the central park to get to the other side of the street. Though, today I took my time strolling through the longer path that overlooked intricate gardens.

At first subtle sprinkles, the soft padding water turned profuse with heavy raindrops; though, I really didn't mind getting soaked. The scenescape was lush and vibrant with greenery. Small ripples beset upon the typically still pond waters, creating a cascading serenade that was soothing and tranquil to the senses. Small tree birds played in the skies, chasing one another under the downpour in celebration of life.

Of all days I was wearing a white blouse and nude pencil skirt. I didn't want my clothes to become any more transparent, so I took temporary shelter in a gazebo nestled along the pathway. That was another thing I liked about rainy days, it chased others away. I took a seat on the bench that faced towards the small koi pond that was isolated and elevated from the rest of the streams of water. I placed my black contoured case across my lap, clicking open the latches on each end. A gift from my late father, she was a beauty – better yet, a Scott Cao D'Egville.

I nuzzled the chin rest between my jaw and collarbone, pointing the bow toward the fingerboard. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the sound of the world. I strummed the bow gently in long colorful strokes that conveyed the depth of my current disposition. Gratitude, and the bitter-sweet feeling of a passing peace. I riveted the bow against the strings in a g-major to create a deep vibrational hum in between the melody. I felt a presence behind me in the distance, though I continued to play.

Whoever it was, they waited until I was finished to join me under shelter, perhaps in an effort not to startle me. I dropped my arms, instruments in hand, and turned over my shoulder towards the heightening splashes of footsteps.

Handsome. He wore a dark blue cuffed dress shirt, grey slacks fastened by a fancy belt, and long-winged brogues. Short yet robust in stature, his eyes were a dazzling amethyst, and his long deep-red hair was bound at the nape of his neck in a low ponytail. Despite the crossed-shape scar on his left cheek, he possessed a gentleness to him.

"May I join you, Miss?" Even the way he spoke conveyed a seasoned wisdom, though his appearance was youthful.

"Please." I bowed delicately and quickly out of habitual mannerism. "Mind if I continue to play?"

"I'd love for that."

 _Kenshin:_ She was beautiful – from her bewitching sapphire eyes to her virtuoso as an artist. Her ebony hair was long and messily pinned up, stray strands slick with water droplets clung to her face and neck. The white mesh blouse she was adorned in was soaked and translucent, revealing a lacy black undergarment. She started to hum a velvety harmony as she played the string instrument with dexterity and familiarity.

I glanced at my wrist watch – it was 2:47 pm – which meant I had about twenty-five minutes left of my break. I was grateful that for some serendipitous reason, I had been craving a matcha late from the little café across the park from the hospital I worked at. Since I drove, I seldom came across this trail – if ever.

She finished with the last of the rainfall, and I felt a sting of child-like disappointment. Soothing and revitalizing, I could listen to her all day if possible.

"Very beautiful."

"Me or the music?" She chuckled as she put away the instrument in its case.

"The music." I sputtered out, slightly embarrassed by her question. "You. Both." Heat pooled at my cheeks and neck, evident of my flushed state. She laughed heartily and flashed a wide stunning smile.

"Which way are you headed?"

"West," I pointed toward the general direction of the path, "toward Takana Hospital."

"Mind if I walk with you?" Her cheeks were rosy, and she was all smiles.

"I'd like for that."

We walked through the remaining gardens and talked lightly about our days. A music major at a prestigious university, she just finished up class and was on her way to teach at the studio her family owned. She was surprised when I mentioned I was a neurosurgeon, claiming that I looked too young.

"Kamiya, Kaoru." She courteously bowed before sifting into the front pocket of her shoulder bag for a business card. "Please, stop by. I'll play for you anytime."

"I certainly will."

A month would pass before I saw her again.

* * *

A short light-hearted one-shot split into three parts. Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Twice the Debauchery**

 _A Rurouni Kenshin Fan-Fiction_

* * *

Synopsis: Two months into dating, Kenshin and Kaoru live deceptively mundane lives. Kaoru, 21 years old, studies at a high-ranking university in Tokyo as a music major. Kenshin, 32, is a successful and well-respected neurosurgeon at the local hospital. Despite their strong mutual feelings, both have been hiding a very big secret: they are both assassins working under adversarial syndicates. During their last assignment, they cross paths on opposite sides of the coin.

* * *

PART TWO: IT'S OKAY, I LIKE YOU

 _Kaoru:_ I finished up a piano lesson some twenty minutes ago, and since I was free for the rest of the evening I decided to scrub the wooden floors and air out the studio. Once the floors were dry I closed the door and ambled over to the back room. Grabbing a soft cloth and a water bottle, I began to meticulously polish each one of my instruments, finishing with the grand piano in the corner of the studio.

Even though a month passed before I saw him again, every day for the weeks that followed he would come visit me, even if it were for a brief fifteen minutes – and today was no exception. I felt a child-like giddiness at the approaching presence of his ki.

As anticipated, the front door opened with a jingle of bells. "Good evening, Kaoru-dono." He bowed before taking off his shoes at the door.

"Good evening, Kenshin." Happy to see his friendly face, I smiled naturally and returned the gesture. "How are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you. A bit tired, today was pretty grueling." He rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled deeply as if he was carrying the day's tension of his shoulders.

"I see. I guess even Superman gets tired." I nudged him playfully as I sauntered over to the front, flipping the open sign to closed and drawing the curtains. I turned over my shoulder and smirked at him mischievously. "Want a massage, Himura?"

"N-no!" He basically yelped the first part, "that's fine, Kaoru-dono. I wouldn't want to trouble you." He put his hands up in front of him as if to ward me away like I were some demon. I through my head back in a full-hearted laugh – I enjoyed making him nervous.

"Don't be shy, you know I wouldn't mind." Pushing him a bit further than usual, I spared him no mercy.

"Fine." He stated coolly, his expression now solemn. I blinked a couple times, taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere. I realized as my stomach tangled into butterflies and warmth flowed to my face that the tables were now pitted against me. Pride wouldn't allow me to back down though, so I met his gaze straight on.

 _Kenshin:_ She had a frisky side to her that I found very attractive, though she was mostly bark and no bite. Despite her flushed appearance, there was a spark of determination in her sapphire eyes. She meandered past me into the back room, returning with a floor matt, several small candles and what looked like oil. Though a part of me wanted to reject the over-the-top treatment, I decided it be most polite to accept her kindness.

Laying down the floor matt, she set the candles a few feet away at each corner and lit each one with a match, creating an oval like shape.

"Please, lay down Kenshin." She said as she walked over to the back once more, she dimmed the lights until the candles became the main source of illumination, and came back out with a remote and her phone in hand. She kneeled within the barrier of flames she created around us and flicked on the surround system. The sound that spilled into the atmosphere was calming and floated on the ears in a pleasing way.

"Here I go." She announced before kneading into the muscles of my upper back. A reflexive moan arose from the back of my throat at the pleasurable sensation of her skillful hands. She paused for a moment before continuing the deep kneading motion into my muscles, detailing them until the tenseness was stroked away entirely. She worked her way down my lats, then my lower back muscles. When she was done with my body she moved to my arms, starting from my shoulder down to my biceps, triceps, forearms, palms and even fingers. When she was finished with me my body felt like mush.

"You're amazing."

She chuckled at my current state. "If I ever get hurt you better treat me for free."

"Of course."

"I wrote a song for you; would you like to hear it?" She stood up from the kneeling position she had been in.

"For me?" I attempted to stand but she encouraged me to stay down by pushing me back.

"For you, silly."

"Please, I'd love to hear it."

With delight, Kaoru skipped over to the grand piano she had been cleaning earlier. Lifting the case that protected the keys, she plopped into the seat in front. She took a deep breath and placed her fingers thoughtfully on the notes in preparation before playing. The intro started off slow and soft, with high pitch vocals harmonized beautifully. Her fingers cascaded along the board as she moved into the bridge to the first chorus. An exceptional vocal range, she maintained sopranos with ease as her fingers cascaded over the keys to create a lush waterfall of intonations. It was hands down the most beautiful piece of music I ever had the pleasure of experiencing, and the fact that she was playing it for me made it so much more special. Masterfully, she bridged the outro with lower-pitched notes before bringing the composition to an end.

She turned to me after she was finished, her eyes inflecting a child-like excitement. "What'd you think?"

For weeks I had been visiting her on a daily basis, and with each encounter, my burgeoning feelings for her were reinforced, feelings that were foreign and complex; though, had been made clear to me tonight.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

2/3 Next chapter is going to be very F-U-N (and rated M [kiddos watch out])


	3. Chapter 3

**Twice the Debauchery**

 _A Rurouni Kenshin Fan-Fiction_

* * *

Synopsis: Two months into dating, Kenshin and Kaoru live deceptively mundane lives. Kaoru, 21 years old, studies at a high-ranking university in Tokyo as a music major. Kenshin, 32, is a successful and well-respected neurosurgeon at the local hospital. Despite their strong feelings for one another, both have been hiding a very big secret: they are both assassins working under adversarial syndicates. During their last assignment, they cross paths on opposite sides of the coin.

* * *

PART THREE: I KNOW YOU ARE, BUT WHAT AM I?

* _RATED M FOR MATURE (CITRUSY ACTION AHEAD)_

 _Kaoru: _My booted heals rapped against the concrete floors of Tokyo with each hurried step I took. The air grew crisp with a stinging chill as autumn nestled in, the scenescape shifting from lush greenery to splashes of yellows and oranges. I glanced at my phone to check the time, ignoring the string of notifications from an impatient Misao – _tsk_ , I was running late to our rendezvous.

I busted through the café doors with a tad too much gusto, drawing unwanted attention from nearby patrons. Catching a glimpse of a fidgety Misao at the corner table on the opposite side of the busy floor, I waded through the flustered servers and self-entitled guests. Intense glowering emeralds narrowed into slits in a castigating glare, though had an ironically comical effect.

"Sorry, I was running a little behind at the studio today." I stated half-heartedly – apologizing not exactly my forte.

"It's fine, so long as you pay." She plopped an elbow on the table and burrowed her chin in her palm, devilry dancing in her eyes.

"Deal." I reluctantly complied with a roll of my eyes.

"Before we get to business, spill the beans missy." She demanded, punctuated by a slam of her fists on the dining table. Misao had no sense of chill, that much was certain.

"Well, what do you want to know exactly?" I shifted in my seat, my gaze straying from her pleading eyes.

"What do I want to know?!" The volume of her voice hitched a few notches with each word she spoke. "Since I met you some ten years ago you haven't shown the slightest interest in the opposite sex. And now look at you! All teenage and love-struck like."

"I am not!" I barked out in defense. I feverishly sipped water through the straw from a glass that had grown slick with condensation, a nervous habit of mine.

She snickered at me in an openly mocking manner. "Jeez Kaoru, someone's touchy." She stuck a small pink tongue out. "Have you had sex with him yet?"

I nearly choked at her sudden bluntness, spitting out my water like a sprinkler onto the she-devil before me.

"Dammit, Kaoru!" She grabbed a napkin and proceeded to pat her face dry. "I take it he has still yet to deflower you."

"That, Makimachi, has nothing to do with you." I crossed my arms and turned my nose up to her in attempt to dissuade the back-flips my stomach was currently attempting. The truth was that I was uncertain and inexperienced, and the age gap between us intimidated me more than I'd like to admit. We had come close, but Kenshin was keen and respected me too much to cross any boundaries unless otherwise instigated by yours truly.

"When can I meet him?"

"After we get back from this assignment. Let's talk business now, Misao." The atmosphere quickly turned somber.

 _Kenshin:_ This would be the last job I took up before officially retiring, a conclusion I came to the day I met _her_. I deposited the small black envelope that contained the details of my next and final target in my shoulder bag before leaving headquarters. This was the first weekend we would be spending apart since we started dating, so we made dinner plans at my place tonight.

When I got home I showered up and got straight to cooking. She abstained from animal-based foods, so I made sure to prepare a purely vegetarian menu tonight: a vegetable fried rice, flat rice noodles, and dumplings. I enjoyed cooking and was often tempted by the idea of dropping my current profession as a doctor and pursuing culinary mastery.

In perfect synchronicity, there were three knocks on the front door just as I finished setting the table. I could sense another presence in accompany to Kaoru's, the muffled baritones of heated banter on the other side confirming so. As I clicked the locks open and swung open the door, the bickering immediately came to a halt, both straightening their posture and going stiff. A pretty sanguine singed Kaoru's cheeks in bashfulness. The small girl next to her smiled ear-to-ear in a mischievous kind of way.

"Kenshin, this is Misao, my friend." Misao pinched her on the side, a form of mutual communication between the two. " _Best_ friend." Kaoru corrected.

"It's nice to meet you, Misao-dono. Will you be joining us?" I gesticulated with a slight bow and an upwards turn of my palm.

"It's great to finally meet you!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "You're all Kaoru talks about these days, Doc." She snickered as Kaoru cleared her throat and glared daggers at her. The energy rolling off her was intense, and overflowed with a tacit threat that went ignored. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, Kaoru has imminent plans to seduce you, so I'll let her get to that."

"Mi-SAO!" Kaoru snarled her name, stomping a petulant foot in frustration. "Don't pay her any mind, Kenshin. She's a dodo."

"Well, at least you aren't denying it." She scoffed in response. "I'll let you guys get to it then." She pulled a muttering Kaoru in for a tight embrace, winking at me over her shoulder. I couldn't help but chuckle at the comedic duo.

 _Kaoru:_ Despite making a fortune, Kenshin lived modestly and minimally. His home, though not small, wasn't large, and was heavily influenced by Zen design – from the architect to the sparing furniture that was coordinated notably. The aromas wafting from the dining room were mouth-watering; I didn't bother to mask my delight.

"It smells so good!" I relished in the scents of homemade food.

"I hope you like it." He stated softly, a tenderness swirling in the color of his eyes that made my chest tighten.

Thoughtful and delicious, the food he prepared was exquisite. I reveled in each bite I took, savoring the explosive taste that stimulated my pallet – to which he would chuckle in amusement at. I wasn't much of a cook myself, but I was one to appreciate superb food. He even made deep-fried chocolate coated bananas for dessert, bringing me to a food-climax. After dinner, we swigged on wine and talked frivolously.

"Your friend seemed interesting." He just so happened to state whilst I was sipping on the fermented beverage, causing me to choke for the second time today. This time I kept it in though, thank Kami.

"You can say that." I rejoined the moment I collected my barring's. Even in spirit, Misao had a way of stressing me out. "We've been good friends since our first year in high school."

"I like her. Looks like you'll be in good company this weekend."

"Yeah, it's going to be a _long_ three days." I half groaned, mostly referring to the assignment that-shall-not-be mentioned.

After some half an hour later after talking each other's ears off, we headed to the living room to watch a scary movie. I was a big fan of horror films, not that I scared easily. I plopped into the foamy cushions of his couch – which was by far the most comfortable piece of furniture I ever had the pleasure of sitting on. After grabbing the appropriate remotes from the tv stand he took a seat next to me. The contact of our bodies sent warmth twisting through my limbs down to my toes, and when he turned to look at me I nearly flinched, my heart beating wildly.

"You ready?"

"Yes." I squeaked out, slightly flustered. _Smooth_ Kaoru, very smooth.

Eventually, I mustered up enough courage to slacken against him, resting my head on his shoulder. His arm draped around me and stroked the grooves up my back muscles, the subtle kneading made me feel limp and relaxed. In a momentary surge of confidence and affection, I propped myself up to kiss his cheek, but instead, he turned his face as I leaned into him. His lips were soft against mine, warm, and inviting. Initially startled, his body stiffened, then relaxed against me. He moved his arm to wrap around my shoulder, cupping my face as he delved in for more. He kissed me fully, his taste like summer nectar. Our tongues danced in a sensual harmony, occasionally nipping and sucking on my lower lip. Irrepressible moans would slip from the back of my throat at the foreign sensations of his welcomed assault, which seemed to fuel him more.

"Kenshin –" I panted out in between a barrage of tenderness.

"Hm?" He half-managed as he continued to divulge in me.

"Let's go to your bed." The look in his eyes became animal-like, a devouring amber inflecting within the tender amethyst of his iris'.

 _Kenshin:_ The moment she spoke the words, something in brain snapped. I picked her up, flinging her over my shoulder and padded over to my bedroom. I splayed her onto my bed without a shred of restraint. Patiently, I had been waiting for her readiness. Now, I was starved, and at this point, nothing could abate my hunger for her.

Nestled between her legs, I hovered over her, kissing her with vigor and relishing in her sweet taste. Caressing the side of her face, I planted soft soppy kisses along the sensitive part of her neck, causing her to buck underneath me and moan my name. 'Kenshin.' She would pant out in pleasure, a subtle plead for more. Coy hands explored my body as I continued my assault, tentatively stopping at the hem of my shirt and tugging at the material in an unspoken demand.

In a fluid motion, I pulled my shirt off and tossed it carelessly to the side. For a moment in between, her eyes flickered across my physique in silent admiration. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy red, her raven tresses disheveled and splayed across the sheets like silk. I propped her up so that I could help undress her, pulling her sweater overhead and unclasping the bra that adorned her lavish breasts. She covered her chest with a reflexive meekness, averting her gaze from mine.

"You're beautiful, Kaoru." I rasped, my voice twined with a burning fervor for her. I tore her protective hands from the dunes of her chest and pinned them to the sides, revealing her fullness. I angled down to her soft mounds in play, flicking a taunt crescent of creamy caramel with my tongue. She yelped out in a haze of contentment, squirming beneath me and beckoning for more. As I continued to suckle and flick her pert buds with my tongue, I used my other hand to undo the zipper at her jeans, slipping my hand between her thighs and stroking the sensitive warmth in between.

"Please, Kenshin..." She begged out to me, the blues in her eyes churning with a foreign lust.

"Please, what?" I grunted out, wanting to hear her _say it_.

"I want all of you."

I took her in every sense of the word as my own that night. Kaoru was _mine_.

* * *

Got a bit heated there, didn't it? *_* I would have totally dived balls-deep but I will respect the law of the land here. On another note, I'm extending this fiction into four parts, I assure you the last chapter will be the grand-finally. I got a bit carried away here, but I feel as if the set up was necessary for what's to come next. Enjoy, and please let me know your thoughts in the form of a review, it'll tickle me pink!^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Twice the Debauchery**

 _A Rurouni Kenshin Fan-Fiction_

Synopsis: Two months into dating, Kenshin and Kaoru live deceptively mundane lives. Kaoru, 21 years old, studies at a high-ranking university in Tokyo as a music major. Kenshin, 32, is a successful and well-respected neurosurgeon at the local hospital. Despite their strong feelings for one another, both have been hiding a very big secret: they are both assassins working under adversarial syndicates. During their last assignment, they cross paths on opposite sides of the coin.

* * *

PART FOUR: When Everything Was New

 _Kaoru:_ It was raining profusely tonight, the steady downpour a lavish nocturne of sound-baths. The breath of the coming winter twisted the air crisp and needlelike, each inhale an invigorating prick to my whole respiratory system. Despite an acute awareness, the sensations went ignored. Like an open nerve, I was sensitive to everything going on around me – the guard taking a piss in the corner toward my left, the mouse that was scurrying under the crawlspace of the gardening shed, the drops of water that accumulated at the tips of my hair and dropped to the floor with a splat.

I pealed the hem of my glove back to reveal the watch at my wrist – ten seconds until my descent. I readjusted the glove back over the instrument. Six seconds – stillness, and a resounding silence. My diaphragm contracts as I inhale deeply, though the breath is short-lived and eludes my lungs; I exhale.

I leap from the gargoyle I was perched upon, descending into the shadows to rise in the darkness. Working my way out-to-in, I start with the guards furthest from the main infrastructure, plucking them off one by one. Though a slayer, I am merciful towards my prey: they never see it coming.

Swift, cunning, agile – I don't spare a single tick of the clocks hand. Two deadly accurate knives glide off dexterous fingers and into the side of one of my victim's neck and temple, his blood splattering on the face of his comrade adjacent to him. Before my next target has time to process the situation he is currently in, I am already plunging my blade into his chest cavity through his heart. As he collapses I pull the blade out and flick the blood off with a sharp rotation of my wrist. The metallic scent of their insides rises in the air with a pungent tang, mingling with the earthy scents of rainfall.

 _His_ warmth and face come to mind in a flash of momentary longing: a curtain of red tresses, squinty eyes adorned with crow feet, and enflamed cheeks. White sheets, tangled limbs and pressed beneath the warmth of his eyes. It had only been three days, but the last memories of him felt distant and out of reach. As if in synch with a reverberating strike of thunder, a sharp pulse of guilt washes over me. I push all emotion and attachment to the recesses of my mind. I was distracted, and that was a big no-no in this game.

This was my last job before I could walk away from macabre; butchering it was not an option. I only had to deal with inside the manor now, and then Takeda himself.

 _Kenshin_ : Instinct and a seasoned intuition was screaming something askew. As I prowl through the courtyards with cautious confidence, my eyes flicker to a slug-trail of upturned gravel and washed out blood – someone else was here, presumably another hitman. I kneel beside one of the bodies to inspect the ballistics to get a gist of who I was up against. Whoever it was, they were skilled to say the least.

Striding past mutilated corpses through the crimson splattered corridors of the over-the-top mansion, I come to an immediate halt at the sound of shuffled patters and a muffled thud. The sliding door 10 feet ahead of me to my right opens slowly; I stand my ground, I have no intention of cowering. I place a tentative hand at the hilt of my sword and broaden my stance in readiness.

Adorned in a tight black jumpsuit with fishnet trimming at the joints, she was fierce, unfaltering and petite in figure. The catty air around her spoke tenacity: she wasn't going to back down. Our eyes lock onto each other in a tense standstill. At first icy, her gaze turns to that of confusion and bewilderment, her grip on the short sword in hand loosening in momentary distraction. I take the window of opportunity; my body springs forward into action, eyes set to kill.

 _Kaoru:_ He fails to recognize me, but I see him clearly. He launches towards me in a sea of red; but I refuse to raise my weapon towards my beloved. I tug at the hem of the black cloth shielding the bottom half of my face, it is moist with freshly spilled blood; I do this so that he may see me. The sword I was holding so firmly a second ago slips from my grip and clatters to the floor.

His blade comes down upon me without hesitation, I close my eyes, embracing what is to come.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last (but who knows I've been saying that for the past couple chapters). My apologies for dropping the ball; amongst moving, working full-time, studying to become a personal trainer, and experiencing immense personal growth, I've been damn busy. Alas, I will be finishing both my fictions within the near future so bear with me. I will try to write them in a way so that you won't need to reference past chapters to jump in on the fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twice the Debauchery**

 _A Rurouni Kenshin Fan-Fiction_

Synopsis: Two months into dating, Kenshin and Kaoru live deceptively mundane lives. Kaoru, 21 years old, studies at a high-ranking university in Tokyo as a music major. Kenshin, 32, is a successful and well-respected neurosurgeon at the local hospital. Despite their strong feelings for one another, both have been hiding a very big secret: they are both assassins working under adversarial syndicates. During their last assignment, they cross paths on opposite sides of the coin.

CHAPTER FIVE: SUBMERSION

 _Kenshin:_ In an act of submission, she lowers her guard – vulnerability and defeat reflected in the familiar blues of her eyes. My mind is failing to catch up with my body in time as I swiftly and relentlessly come down upon her surrendered form. Time stands still, despite everything happening within a fraction of a second. Panicked heat spreads throughout my body like wildfire, and all I see is a flash of red.

*It's a particularly beautiful summers day today. The temperature floats upon a perfect 77 degrees. The sky is brilliantly blue; mostly clear with wisps of clouds here and there. Songbirds sing their tunes and flitter against a pallet of azure in frivolous play. Cherry blossom petals are swept away in the gentle gusts of wind and create a steady rainfall of flower. Though I am early, I can't help but to check the time at my wrist in antsy anticipation. As I look up from the analogue instrument I am greeted with dancing blue iris'. Flustered, she blurts out an apology for making me wait; though, I'm not entirely listening as much as I am experiencing. Adorned in a sage summer dress with scattered yellow flowers, a pretty pink paints her cheeks. The ebony hair that is normally pinned up billows wildly in freedom, and there are crow feet at the corners of her eyes from smiling so heartily. She takes a seat next to me, the look in her eyes scream of hunger and excitement. I enjoy cooking for her, and the resonating peace that I feel when I'm beside her. I set the bentos that I had carefully prepared, taking off the lids to reveal the contents. "Itadakimasu!" She claps her hands in jovial gratitude. The halcyon moments spent in her company is treasure to my soul. *

With precision that surprises even myself, I stop my blade at the very moment it touches her skin; a lick of blood spilling from the point of contact with the cool steel.

"Kao-ru?" Her name tumbles out my mouth a notch below a whisper. Her eyes open slowly, a sanguine expression beset upon an otherwise solemn countenance.

"Kenshin –" Relief dances upon the keys of my spoken name like music to my ears; I almost smile but she goes stiff before I have the chance, and angles herself over-shoulder, her eyes narrowing. "Questions can wait – are you here for Takeda?" She asks as she crouches down to grab her fallen sword, her gaze taut and unwavering.

"Yes." I pause for a second, mulling over the current predicament. "I take it that you are as well." I pick up on whatever presence had set her off – someone was approaching us.

"I'm sort of a one-man act.." She trails off with a shrug of her shoulders "this is going to complicate things, Battousai." She smirks at me playfully, ebbing away at the tense situation we're currently in; though, I wonder if she has recognized who I was from the start.

I scoff. "Right back at you."

"We'll figure everything out once we see this through. Stay focused, they know we're here now." She pulls the mask back over her face and winks at me.

 _Kaoru:_ We dance around each other in appraisal; he is skilled, but I am better. Our steel clashes in a momentary stand-still; I break the contact by directing the flow of my opponent's weight and sweep him from underneath his feet. He springs back up as quickly as he falls in a reverse get up. I need to end this quickly so that I may catch up to my red-headed companion who I graciously let take the lead.

It is my wit and audacity that will make me conqueror of this battle. He goes in for the kill, and with careful intention I dodge it by a hair as to minimize the window of his possible reaction time. In a fountain of blood his arm plops to the floor, and his head is quick to follow. Out of habit I flick the blood off my blade and precede forward. Almost there.

A staccato burst of gunshots sends my heart through my throat and stops me dead in my footsteps. Concern grips at my mind and strangles my sense of judgment in a haze of fear. The only thing that matters to me is his well-being now. I burst through the twin doors of the room they're in without a second thought, but I am too late.

He was gone without a trace. Takeda's body laid crumpled in the middle of the room, a departing gift from the man I'd never see again.

I may or may not write a post-one-shot. Who knows! I kind of like this angsty ending for a short story, only time will tell I suppose… But hey, I just recently binged on the Seven Deadly Sins :D And I gotta say, I LOVED it. Seriously guys, it hit all of my cravings *_* Till next time


End file.
